


【原创】猎艳者（第一人称pwp）

by Aquox



Category: OMC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquox/pseuds/Aquox
Summary: 第一人称pwp三观不正纯属虚构，如有雷同，生活真精彩本质上不太能算入pwp爽文范畴灵感来源午休时候的梦（。）三观不正x2三观不正x3上班请不要痴心妄想下班请不要摸鱼垃圾文学，意淫文学三观不正x4文笔不够，写梦来凑第一人称意外的挺爽的（喂？？？说不定还能有后续联动呢……





	【原创】猎艳者（第一人称pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> 第一人称pwp  
> 三观不正  
> 纯属虚构，如有雷同，生活真精彩  
> 本质上不太能算入pwp爽文范畴  
> 灵感来源午休时候的梦（。）  
> 三观不正x2  
> 三观不正x3  
> 上班请不要痴心妄想  
> 下班请不要摸鱼  
> 垃圾文学，意淫文学  
> 三观不正x4  
> 文笔不够，写梦来凑  
> 第一人称意外的挺爽的（喂？？？  
> 说不定还能有后续联动呢……

猎艳者

电脑上十二点刚一过，我就放下了手头上工作，回头对同事说着“到点就走，以绝不浪费公司电费为己任”手上也没闲着，准确的摸到了电脑按钮，关掉了显示器。手机断掉wifi开启移动数据网络，刷着微博走出办公室，拐过一个走廊，迎面碰上几个需要尽点头之交义务的同事，路过几个如非必要绝不踏入的办公室，前面最后一间是老板的办公室，提前预备好笑容以防突如其来的撞见。  
不过很可惜，老板今天也是神出鬼没的一天，他办公室的门紧闭着，只有墙面上印着总经理室几个字的门牌接下了我筹备好的笑容，回敬了我冷冰冰的嘲弄。  
眼睛只能回到手机屏幕上，刚巧不巧微博推送了一篇配图瞎眼，文案更瞎的小说:  
那一天，老板捏着他的下巴，力气大到像是要捏碎他的下颌骨一般，冰冷冷的目光对着他:“你也不是全无资本，你自己就是最好的资本。”  
“可是，我……”  
“是男人也无所谓，我来者不拒。”  
在被老板拉进办公室之前，他流下泪水:“老板，您好狠……”  
对，就现在，我能把手机720度空中大翻转丢出一道完美的抛物线吗。  
不行，这个月工资还没发。  
发了也不够分三期买的。  
我赶忙捂住手机的耳朵，不让它听到我方才的心声。以免它真的给我来一个锦鲤跳龙门，落地成零件。  
但是手机还是知道我很多的秘密。  
是我的同谋，是我的共犯。

下班打卡用的是左手无名指，老式的打卡机识别指纹要花上十几秒时间，趁着这个空档我盯着自己无名指看了一会儿，既不修长，过分干燥，没有戒指，这些标志放在阅读理解里就是充分必要的表达了文本中的“我”既不帅又不富贵还没有对象。几年前叫“屌丝”，这几年甚至不配拥有一个加引号的代词。  
标准宅男文里的主角隔壁房间的手残选手。满级职业一顿操作猛如虎，一看act339，最高攻击还是召唤兽打出的那种。  
但是手残选手和主角也是有着同框戏份的。半夜三更主角戴着漏音严重的3D环绕音效果耳机，掩耳撸管惊扰隔壁几间房间，最后手残选手们包括我全都不睡了起来拿着困的号码牌排队占领只此两间的外卫。  
凌晨三点三刻困成熊猫眼在厕所外相遇还是小事，因为谁也睁不开眼睛去看谁。  
但是隔天出门上班就尴尬了，该死的966，上班谁也不赶早，得了，这全赶巧。  
但即便是我这种不靠颜值不靠金钱也不靠手法的选手也有理想。这是一个我的手机、电脑、床单乃至于刚被我丢了的内裤都知道的秘密，我看上了我们老板。  
姓苏，人也苏。  
性别男，和我一样。  
传闻中爱好男，我事实上爱好男。  
帅富的代表，无名指戴了戒指。  
说白了，跟我互成反义词。  
也不该是我意淫的对象。  
不过话说如此，看上生理需求的份上，就只能麻烦我的“共犯们”和我一起守口如瓶了。至于犯案证据，一早就进了黑不透光的垃圾袋里扔到小区垃圾桶毁尸灭迹了。

指纹机的女声终于机械的发出了一句“谢谢”。上面那个穿着西装打着领带应该还有人事部帮忙P过的脸，和此刻因为早上赶不及而草草冒出的胡茬以及没睡好的黑眼圈的我本人，根本就是两个人。  
呸，我自己有朝一日发达了也不会想要包养这么一张脸。白日梦也得做得有根有据，合情合理。  
说实话我跟我老板总共也没见过几面，我也压根没想过什么靠脸上位成为老板圈养的金丝雀一举走上人生巅峰从此只陪睡再不干活的日子。  
对不起手机你别来电，我承认我心里有鬼，刚刚那句是骗人的。你这一震震得我灵魂出窍。能不奋斗绝不努力，能躺着赚钱绝不靠双手吃饭。  
按下手机接听键的时候我反思了一下，就算我真被一个眼瞎的给包养了还是得靠双手吃饭的，当然还靠嘴和屁股。说到底我还有点担心久坐之下我的腰还好不好，经不经得起被折成各种要求柔韧极高的姿势。  
电话那头听着有些嘈杂，我“喂”了几声，听到电话那边传来回音，我明白过来，拐过走廊看见外卖小哥就站在办公室门口，一句操着方言腔的“喂，我外卖，已经到了，您在哪？”同时从左耳和贴着手机的右耳传来。我挂断电话，挥了挥手走上前去取外卖:“这呢，谢谢嘞。”  
麻辣烫，微麻微辣少蒜多葱绝对不要香菜。回到办公室，关门锁门，手机关闭移动网络，连上wifi，揭开外卖盖子，戴好耳机，打开视频网站准备放集电视剧来下红薯粉。  
夏季的午后阳光太懒散，人更懒散。一大碗麻辣烫配着狗血剧情下肚，困意简直要把我的眼皮用浆糊粘在一起。我甩甩头努力摆脱这困意，反倒是甩了自己一脸浆糊― ―比刚才更困了。收拾好餐盒，抽出张纸随便的擦了擦桌子，换了一面蹭了蹭嘴角的汤汁，揉成一团丢进塑料袋里，打了个死结，拎出办公室去丢。  
与刚下班那会儿不一样，这会儿办公室的门都关得差不多了，走廊的灯也关掉了，没有灯光反射，总经理室几个字也看着眉清目秀了起来。  
垃圾落进垃圾桶里发出的顿响，塑料袋与塑料袋之间摩擦出沙啦啦的动静。我有些嫌弃的挥了挥手，驱赶走垃圾桶里涌起的变质酸味。躲远了些按了点桌面上掺了水的洗手液，把手背手掌连着指甲缝都洗了个干净。洗干净后还没满意上一秒钟我就后悔了，踯躅了几秒还是选择先去厕所小解，出来再洗了一遍手。  
这样总算是做好了睡前的准备。  
只待我回办公室把折叠床从角落里拖出来，就可以美美的睡上一个半小时，指不定还能做个不错的梦。  
不过事实也证明，计划赶不上变化，变化赶不上懒惰。回到办公室锁上门坐下我就瞬间如同被剔了筋骨一般失去了力气，只想凑活着在桌子上趴着睡一觉算完。大脑倒是及时的收下了这个想法，我这才硬撑着开好闹钟，大脑就指挥我的手臂当枕头，整个人就扑在了桌面上，很快就进入了梦乡。

感觉睡了很久，又感觉好像才刚睡下。迷迷糊糊中我清醒过来动一动已经僵硬的手臂想要去摸手机看一眼时间，却发现自己此刻手臂完全无法动弹，也并不是因为被脑袋枕久了造成的。而是我双手被背着绕过了椅背，这个发现让我不禁清醒了三分，下意识去挣脱，手腕被塑胶制品不够光滑的边缘摩擦出的疼痛感，让我一时间响起了警铃。大中午的，办公室锁了门，怎么还有人能进来。绑架吗？我一个小小的设计部的职员，要钱没钱要权没权要色也没有，我扭动脖子想要进一步看清周围的环境，却意识到了更加令我难堪的事情。  
我的左腿被架在凳子的扶手上，脚腕和露出的膝盖被一截麻绳牢牢绑在了木制的扶手上。  
不仅被绑架了，还被扒了裤子。这个念头在我瞥见自己黑色平角内裤的时候出现，简直让我秒回忆起中午刷微博看见的愚蠢小说。  
这就是所谓的现世报吗？  
“你醒了。”有个说不上陌生也并不能算是熟悉的声音出现在我斜后方，我听见皮鞋踏在木制地板上的声音，一步，两步，我使劲想要扭头看他究竟是什么人，却只能是扯的自己手腕更疼，好像已经擦破的一层皮。  
这个“绑匪”并没有来到我跟前，他只是停在了我身后，手指落在我的手腕，他的手指有点潮气，应该是一层薄汗，因为他触碰到我的擦伤，我感到了疼。  
“你是谁，你要做什么？”稳住，这种情况下千万不能慌。预防针给自己打了，但是话一出口，颤抖的尾音就出卖了我。我甚至能听到那个人笑了一声。  
“我告诉你你这样做是犯法的，入室抢劫，强奸未遂，罪名很大的。”不管三七二十一，先唬住这个人再说。  
“入室抢劫？强奸未遂？”那个人说着，手指离开我手腕，下一秒就看到他黑色皮鞋的鞋尖出现在我视线里，他的手跟着抚摸上我大腿根捏了几把，还勾起我内裤的边缘，不轻不重的弹了一下。我发誓我用上了我这辈子最恶毒的眼神去瞪他，却在看清他的脸的一瞬间得了失语症。  
“苏……苏总？”舌头打结，我自己都不确定刚刚是平舌音还是翘舌音了。  
“一来，这是我的公司，不算入室。二来，这里也没有东西值得我来偷，不属于抢劫。不过……”我看着苏总的眼底闪过一丝戏谑，“也不是没有东西可偷。”  
说话间，他右手探进我内裤里，用虎口圈住我已经有抬头趋势的那根，拇指的指腹才刚上下爱抚的两下，我就从喉咙深处发出了一声暗哑的呻吟。虽然昨晚上隔壁漏音的耳机里传来的女优叫床的声音作为配菜足够，自己手淫也来得够爽。  
但在这双手的帮忙下，我有点怀疑自己以后还能不能有和谐的自慰性生活。  
他显然是注意到我已经起了反应，他含笑的嘴角是嘲笑的弧度。  
完了，我是个雏儿的事被发现了。  
好了，说不定他就喜欢这样清清白白的处子身呢。  
我在脑海里闪过这样风牛马不相及的两个想法，不过我快速的总结了一下其中的中心思想：我该表现的青涩一些。  
意识到这个结论后，我真恨不得立刻给自己点上百个赞，赞赏自己的机智。导致我接下来听清了他的话，却缓了好一会儿才听懂。  
“况且我也没想要未遂。”他空着的另一只手干脆的拉下了我整条内裤。你还别说，这个姿势还挺适合被扒个干净。  
不过也有个坏处，内裤挂在我膝弯上，不能完全脱掉，也就限制了我大腿张开的弧度。此刻我明显已经忘记了几分钟前“我要拿刀剁了这个人”的念头。现在我只想着如何才能博他欢心，怎样的姿势能让他满意。  
但又不能做得太过。  
我的目光没有焦点的扫视了一下眼下的状态。  
我这一眼下去真是出了大事情，因为没了内裤的遮挡，苏总右手上那枚不知道是铂金还是白金的戒指，六爪戒托上面镶着的耀眼钻石就直直地照进我眼中，明明白白、张牙舞爪的告诉我:他是个已婚男人。  
那一瞬间我产生了些别的错觉。  
他是来夜店的猎艳者，而他盯上我这个猎物，不过是供他找寻猎物前的试验品。我这个不幸被他抓住的艳，是艳俗。  
俗到泥潭里，好不容易爬出来又跌进泥浆里滚作一团，脏个彻底。  
而那个戒指，那根手指，那只手，此刻正握着我的阴茎，已经完全硬了的一根，丑兮兮的。同他那修长的手指，白净的手背，耀目的戒指，完全不搭。  
他似乎不太喜欢现在的状态，腿试图抬了几次却又落回原处。我想他是想要挤上椅子，但他也发现我现在的姿势不利于他挤上这张本来就不大的椅子。他歪着头看了一会儿，解开了我腿上的麻绳，帮着我抬高腰把内裤完全脱掉。然后他撑着我的膝盖借力，硬生生的将他的腿交叠着挤上了凳子。两个大男人挤在这么大点地方，我不得不尽可能的曲起双腿，这样就导致我整个人扭成一个畸形的字母W，垂直方面的那种。  
老实说拉扯的我有点痛。

大概是作为安抚，他凑上来，给我落了个吻。在嘴唇上，像是蜻蜓点水一般，稍纵即逝。  
“你吃了蒜？”他皱眉离开了一小段距离。  
不，我吃了熊心豹子胆。这一顿可能吃了有几百个吧，不然我哪里来的胆子一把搂紧了眼前这颗脑袋，还不知足的揉了几下。  
“你叫我一声。”不知道是不是错觉，他似乎在我耳边叹了一声气。  
“苏总……嗯啊。”我发誓我不是故意用着这种边喘边叫唤的声音，真的是他撸动的动作舒服的让我有点飘飘然。再加上刚刚那个浅尝即止的吻，单是这个画面就够我自己撸到精尽人亡。  
“名字。”他的语气不太满意，动作上也表现出了不满意。他拿手指抵住我欲望的顶端，却又一直撩拨着阴囊根部，真真正正的被他玩弄在指间。  
“啊……林彦……”射精的欲望使我不得不求饶，我甚至已经不想再去顾忌我计划好的那些纯情与青涩，小幅度的耸起腰部，将自己完完全全的摆在他面前，让他能多替我手淫一会儿。  
顶端的手指放开了，他手下的动作也越来越快，但就还是差那么一点。我能听见自己越来越尖的叫声，虽然我想过要克制，但是全然没有用。  
就差那么一点。  
你说一句什么，或者叫我一声。可惜这样的话我也不敢说出口，正当我射不出也说不出这档口，他放开了我的阴茎，脑袋从我手里退出去，挤上凳子的腿从也回到了地上，我曲着折在扶手旁的腿一时也做不出新的反应，只能看着他退开一小步的距离。  
怎么了？  
事到如今才发现认错人了？  
这个再说。接下来呢，我这副样子再让我自己撸吗？  
我不解的看向他，却见他在我面前单膝跪下。我的眼皮跳了几下，心跳更是快的吓人。他低下头，我的阴茎被他含进了过热的口腔里。这实在是太超出了我的妄想，所以他才刚含进顶端，连舌头都还没发挥作用，我就直接交代在了他嘴里。  
俯视这个角度真的太壮人胆了，就连他蹙眉往垃圾袋里吐掉我刚射出的精液的样子都给我产生了征服欲的错觉。  
我想大概是因为我实在太困了。  
我得要继续睡一觉才行。

梦里我仿佛在一叶扁舟上，漂浮在水面上，没有依托。突然巨浪袭来，我整个人就从梦中弹回了现实。  
“撞到你了不好意思，到点了，你打卡没有。”同事绕过我的折叠床，一面往工位上放东西，一面提醒我。  
原来是被他撞到了床脚我才醒的，这个梦可真够沉的。  
也真够黄的。  
这些都按下不提，打卡事大。我匆忙的从折叠床上翻身下来，折叠床发出咯吱咯吱的声音像极了我梦里发出的呻吟。  
穿过走廊，一扇扇办公室大门打开，像是一张张讽刺的笑脸。总经理室开了一条小缝，侧眼望去什么也抓不进眼里。  
在机械女声发出“谢谢”的那十几秒里，我暗嘲了自己意淫过度，多撸伤身。  
还伤心。  
不过幸好打卡没有晚点。  
不伤钱。  
回到办公室收起折叠床的时候，我才突然想起来，我记得自己今天午休明明是在椅子上睡着的。我看着那张椅子，没有留下任何痕迹，也没有留下任何证词。  
“这什么味儿，这么大。”同事一边说着，一边把旁边的窗户拉开。  
“可能是香菜吧。”我将折叠床收回角落。  
可能这边才是梦吧。

TBC/END  
2019.04.13-2019.04.14


End file.
